Citrus One-shots
by Cytou
Summary: I will make one-shot stories since waiting for the next chapters of Citrus is really unbearable for me, I need more! So here it is, I hope you'd enjoy reading. ; w ;


**Author's Note:**

 **I do not own Citrus nor the characters used in the story.**

 **Hi, this is going to be my first ever published fan fiction and I am hoping that you'd enjoy my work even though it lacks at some point please bear with it. ;)**

 **It's gonna be chapter by chapter but I don't know how long it will be, I don't know too if I should write short or long chapters because some might find it boring so probably there will be short and long I guess? ; w ;**

 **I'm a huge fan of Killerchainsaw's writings, so hi there!**

 **PS. I'm not very fluent in English, for it isn't my first language. I hope you understand!**

* * *

There are lots of paper works piling up on Mei's desk, and as usual she spent the whole day doing those without even taking a break.

While Yuzu, on the other hand, just simply goofed around with Harumin instead of studying for their upcoming tests.

Yuzu went home before night falls. There were grocery bags on both of her hands, knowing that cooking is her duty she passed by the grocery store before heading back home.

"I'm home!" Yuzu said as she took her sandals off.

As she head to the kitchen there were no lights on in the whole house.

"Eh, did Mei go somewhere?" Yuzu walk passed the hallway searching for Mei.

Mei don't usually go out.

Before leaving the house earlier Yuzu remembered that Mei has paper works to do so going out isn't really possible especially if we're talking about her younger sister. Yuzu headed to their bedroom to check if Mei is there since she knows very well that her younger sister likes exhausting herself from doing too much paper works.

She slowly opened the door and found the study lamp on. As she took a glimpse of the room, she saw her girlfriend sleeping in the table surrounded by papers which are probably finished by Mei already seeing that she already slept on it. Yuzu walked towards Mei carefully so that she won't wake her up. She gazed on her girlfriend for a moment, and then slowly moved forward to give her a peck.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mei said, as she blinks her eyes and yawn a little.

"Uh-mm… nothing really,"

Yuzu moved back a little as she was startled.

"Taking advantage of me while sleeping?" Mei asked suspiciously while organizing the papers on the table.

Yuzu remained silent and as her senses came back she quickly walk around.

"I need to cook," The older sister nervously said.

Mei grabbed Yuzu's wrist and pulled her closer, and closer, and closer until they could feel each other's breath. The little sister locked her lips into her older sister, Yuzu was startled and uttered some weird noise.

"Oh,"

Mei pulled herself back breaking their kiss, "Why are you so startled?"

"N-nothing,"

There was a slight blush on Yuzu's face which is too adorable for Mei to handle. She started kissing Yuzu again which made her older sister helpless from her advances. From lips down to Yuzu's neck, Mei started planting little kisses. Yuzu can't help but moan from what her younger sister is doing. Mei left a mark on Yuzu's neck, and kissed her in the lips before parting.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH! MEI!" Yuzu shouted, which can be heard all through the house.

"Yuzu what's with the fuss?! You're waking our neighbors," their Mom exclaimed coming from the kitchen.

"Sorry Mom!" Yuzu apologized for being unconsciously loud.

Mei popped beside her brushing her hair, "Why are you calling for me early in the morning?"

"LOOK AT THIS!" Yuzu said as she gave a stare on Mei as she showed the mark her little sister gave her last night.

"What's with that?" Mei confusedly asked.

"Today's Friday! Swimming class Mei, we have to wear swimming suits." Yuzu reminded Mei while looking at her to what her reaction would be.

Mei simply gave her a cold shoulder then walked out the bathroom. Before actually leaving, "Skip today's Physical Fitness class."

Yuzu can't help but laugh a little, seeing that her younger sister can be irresponsible sometimes.

* * *

 **So there you go, I'm really loss of words but I know I could make it out somehow. It's shorter than I thought it would but anyway thanks for reading!**

 **~ Cytou ^^**


End file.
